hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 30 (Animal play)
Animal play is the thirtieth and last episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats look for animals that start with A. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *CHARLI pretends to be a clever puppy doing some tricks. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 8 (Pets). *NATHAN finds clothes to dress up like different animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 25 (Animals). *CHARLI pretends to be different animals and we have to guess them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals). *KATHLEEN pretends to be a rabbit collecting carrots and making a carrot drink. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 30 (Food). *CHARLI finds a rabbit inside a hat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *TIM invites cats from around the world to make meowsic together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 25 (Animals). *CHARLI sings about two different cats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 25 (Animals). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a new zoo keeper (Tim) who looks after two elephants (Kathleen and Nathan), but he doesn't know anything about elephant life, while Charli is a visitor of the zoo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals). Gallery Kellie_S6_E30.png Charli_S6_E30_1.png Nathan_S6_E30.png Charli_S6_E30_2.png Kathleen_S6_E30.png Charli_S6_E30_3.png Tim_S6_E30.png Charli_S6_E30_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E30.png Trivia *This is the last episode that Charli was credited as "Charli Robinson". *This is the last episode that was directed by Russell Burton. *Antarctica is Earth's southernmost continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antarctica *South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa, is the southernmost country in Africa. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Africa *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *Tim's cats are from Spain, Greece and Australia. Songlets ;Word play Come on an adventure, amazing adventure with me We'll travel all around the world and search both land and sea We're looking for some animals that start with the letter A Amazing active animals, so let's be on our way For those a-a-animals, we'll search both near and far For those a-a-animals, I wonder where they are. Lifting, shifting, take it home Piece by piece, bit by bit, take it home. Come on an adventure, amazing adventure with me We'll travel all around the world and search both land and sea We're looking for some animals that start with the letter A Amazing active animals, so let's be on our way A-A-Animals, we'll search both near and far For those a-a-animals, I wonder where they are. ;Body move #01 I'm a clever little pup 'cause I can do tricks Watch me run and run and fetch a stick I can come when I'm called, lie down too But when I get up there's more to do I can a beg a shake hands, get up and sing Arooo, I can do anything. I'm a clever little pup 'cause I can do tricks Watch me run and run and fetch a stick I can come when I'm called, lie down too But when I get up there's more to do I can a beg a shake hands, get up and sing Arooo, I can do anything. ;Shapes in space Animals around the world ... their special place Penguins from Antarctica, an icy cold wide place So do the penguin move, do the penguin groove Do the penguin waddle with me, do the penguin, do the penguin Do the penguin waddle with me, do the penguin waddle. Animals around the world ... their special place Lions from South Africa, a dry hot grassy place So do the lion move, do the lion groove Do the lion growl with me, do the lion, do the lion Do the lion prowl with me, do the lion prowl. ;Body move #02 What's his favourite animal? Can you guess the one? Let's be a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. What's his favourite animal? Can you guess the one? Let's be a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to crunch and munch, it's what the rabbits do. I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to munch and crunch, it's what the rabbits do. I'm a rabbit who loves carrots, ... carrots everyday I love to munch and crunch, I love to nibble and chew I love to crunch and munch, it's what the rabbits do. ;Body move #03 Oh, magic rabbit, I could sit here all day Pat you soft fluffy fur in a gentle way I like your twitchy nose and your big long feet I like your nibbly mouth 'cause that's how you eat Oh, magic rabbit, I hope you'll stay, stay with me, don't go away Please stay. ;Making music Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. Meow, meow, I'm making meowsic, making the sound of meowsic Come on, cats, we can sing a song, we can sing a song about meowsic. ;Body move #04 Smart and silent, slinky and sleek With a kinky tail, not ... Energetic and playful, mischievous too Siamese cat, we love you. Big and fluffy, silky soft fur Luscious and plump, ... purr Friendly and quiet, cuddly too Persian cat, we love you. ;Sharing stories We love our life here at the zoo, is fun for me and fun for you We laugh together and work and play, we're happy, happy, happy all the day. We love our life here at the zoo, it's fun for me and fun for you We laugh together and work and play, we're happy, happy, happy all the day. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about armadillos Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about Antarctica Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about carrots Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about Greece Category:Ep about Australia Category:Ep about descriptions Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about zoo Category:Ep about having baths